Beguiled
by Arella1
Summary: "You stink of dragon," Inuyasha growled. "Kohaku doesn't stink," Kagome glared at him. "He smells crisp and clean and wonderful," she ended on another sigh, her face taking on a dreamy mien. Sango and Inuyasha could only gape at her, having never seen her act so.
1. Beguiled

**AN:** As promised, here is my Inuyasha/Spirited Away crossover. It's later than I meant it to be, but I had to rewrite the ending several times before I found one the characters were satisfied with. I hope you all like it. As of right now, the story is going to be about six chapters with at least a thousand words per chapter. Please let me know what you think. (I wrote this differently than my other stories and I'm still on the fence about it, but here it is anyway.)

* * *

Kagome hurtled headlong over the edge of the river, barely managing to throw up a barrier around herself before she hit the water. Once submerged, she shrank the barrier to only encase her head, allowing her to frantically swim toward the surface. The current was dangerously swift, however, and was washing her farther down the river. Struggling up, she desperately tried to make it to the surface, or to grasp onto anything that would stop her journey.

Suddenly, a massive body of white scales wrapped around her, holding her steady under the water. Scrambling in near-panic, Kagome grasped onto the creature and raised grateful eyes. A large-almost lupine-head appeared in front of her, great grey-green eyes flashing golden in curiosity. Regaining her senses, the priestess sucked in a sharp breath at the _power_ he radiated. It was enormous, filling the entirety of the area.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, realizing what he was, "Lord Spirit."

The dragon's whiskers drifted around her, twining with his dark green mane and her own locks. "Lady Priestess," he greeted. "You carry a great power."

Stilling at the words and his quiet tone, Kagome clasped the vial of Jewel shards around her neck. "The Jewel of Four Souls is my responsibility."

He tipped his head to the side. "I wasn't speaking of the Jewel. _Your_ power is a beacon of purity. It is you alone that drew my attention. There is a small shrine to me on the edge of my shore, will you light incense at it?"

Awed, Kagome eagerly nodded. "Of course! I would be honored to. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I am the Kohaku River," he told her, leaning down to scoop her onto his head. "I wish you well on your quest, Lady Kagome. I have heard many tales of you and your friends. I hope that one day my shrine will be attended by a priestess like yourself."

Holding onto his horns, Kagome didn't get a chance to reply as he shot through the water. In a flash, they'd crested the surface where Kohaku carefully lowered his head for her to dismount. They were just in front of a small but well-tended shrine. Looking up at the spirit that had saved her, she felt her heart swell for him. Something inside her resonated with recognition, as if his power had awakened her long-slumbering instincts. Priestesses were made to serve the spirits, but though she'd met quite a few in her travels, she'd never felt any desire to follow that tradition.

Kohaku's whiskers curled around her, lending her the courage to hesitantly raise her hand. Nudging her, he let her stroke his muzzle and chuckled when her power sparked in reply to his. Drawing back, he blew out a scale of his power toward her. Astonished, Kagome clutched the beautiful scale and stared at it. A pale, shimmering white, it sparkled like a diamond in the light and was perfectly smooth. Kohaku's power lingered in it, making her jerk her eyes back to his.

"I feel this is not our final parting," he told her. "Perhaps that will draw your mind to me on occasion until we meet again."

It was more than that. Kagome could feel protection thrumming through the gift. Tears pricked her eyes at his generosity, because she could feel no evil or ill will in him. Rarely had she ever met someone in the Warring States who'd treated her so benevolently.

Bowing deeply, Kagome smiled at him, her blue eyes bright with happiness. "I hope I'll see you again, too. And, of course I'll think of you! I'll make sure to talk up you and your shrine so that you get a really good priestess!"

Leaning down, he nuzzled her and then disappeared back into the water. Trembling at the sense of loss that had suddenly opened in her chest, Kagome held onto her gift tightly. Licking her lips, she forced herself to turn from the water and toward the shrine. Letting her power flare to purify the area, she kept her promise to her unexpected friend. As she made to leave, she stroked the scale and gave one last look back. Her heart twisted, but she vowed to do more than just light incense. She'd make sure people came to him, believed in him, and maybe…maybe she'd get a chance to see him again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

A few weeks later, the group of shard hunters made camp, Inuyasha pointing out the direction of water. It was a river, Kagome discovered, about the time the scale Kohaku had given her warmed. She'd gotten Shippō's help in fashioning a necklace around it and wore the treasure everywhere. It'd never reacted like that, leading her to believe they'd come upon another part of the Kohaku River. Heart pounding in anticipation of seeing the spirit again, Kagome hurried back to camp and declared that she was going to take a bath.

"The undercurrents get strong in that river," Inuyasha called after her. "Watch yourself, wench, and stay close to the bank!"

Kagome flapped a hand back at him. "I'll be fine."

Ignoring his huffing at her dismissal, she returned to the edge of the river and changed into her bathing suit. Calling up a barrier around her head, Kagome dove into the water. After a long moment, a familiar face swam into her line of sight, seemingly lighting the water for her to see.

"Lady Kagome," he rumbled, curling around her so that she could rest. "I did not expect to see you again this soon, or of you to so heavily influence people to my shrine."

Grinning at that information and the admiration in his tone, Kagome replied, "My friends and I stopped for the night near your bank and when I realized it, I wanted to say hi."

Kohaku chuckled as his long whiskers drifted out. "I am pleased that you did. What manner of clothing are you wearing?"

Blushing, Kagome crossed her arms. "A swimsuit. I wear it in the water-just in case some pervert decides to spy on me when I'm bathing."

"Are humans so petty?" he asked, but his gaze sharpened on her before she could answer. "But, perhaps they cannot help themselves. Every part of you is alluring, Lady Kagome."

His waters had been still in his presence, but now they swirled to life. Brushing her enticingly, the water found every knot of tension and soothed it away until she was practically draped across his scales. It was like the best massage in the world until the strokes turned lingering and…deliberate. Squeaking, Kagome blinked rapidly and tried not to shudder as the attention became arousing.

"Lord Kohaku!" she gaped at him.

His eyes were a deep green when she looked up. "I cannot return that allure to you?"

Bewildered, she stared until his power flowed over her, leaving her _aching_ for it. Her soul-even incomplete-pulsed as if reaching for him, echoing her feelings from their first meeting. Kagome didn't know what to do with the feeling, or with herself. She certainly didn't understand what he meant by returning 'allure' to her. The large dragon watched her closely as her reiki sparked in his water.

"I don't understand," she gasped, her barrier falling. Yet, he kept her from drowning.

"You've lit incense in my shrine and spread my name in your travels. Will you not let me beguile you to be my priestess?"

Panting at his power and the water still caressing her, Kagome tried to get her mind working coherently again. She'd heard about spirits vying for powerful priestesses, but she never thought anyone would try it with _her_ ; much less in such a manner. In the warnings, she'd always gotten the impression that the spirit simply toted the priestess off—not that he'd…well… _seduced_ the girl. She certainly didn't expect him to flood her with overwhelming pleasure.

Beyond physical, Kohaku was tempting every part of her; curling his soul around hers to prove that he would be a protective patron. His power accepted hers easily, shoring it up and then returning it to her to show that he could follow through on that protection. And his water was touching her like a cherished thing, promises silently flooding her until she toppled into an orgasm so intense she nearly blacked out. Sobbing, she floated cradled in his coils and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Become my priestess and I shall claim you always, Lady Kagome," he murmured to her. "You are my perfect complement-I will have no others."

Kagome had learned a lot during her time in the Warring States Era and so easily shoved aside her initial freak-out at his words. His soul was calling for hers just as much as hers called for his. She seriously doubted she'd ever find a spirit who matched her so perfectly or that her soul wanted so much. Her very being cried out to be sheltered by him, to bind herself to him forever. It would have terrified her, except there was no trace of hesitance or doubt in her mind or soul.

Shaking with the intensity of the feeling, Kagome weakly nodded. Kohaku's power flared again, his body glowing with it before shrinking. Wide-eyed, she watched as the river spirit's form became that of a young man. Pale skin, sea-green hair, and luminescent green eyes enthralled her; his beauty so great she was humbled at witnessing it.

Reaching out, he cupped her jaw and pulled her mouth to his. It wasn't a kiss; instead, he exhaled, sending his power rushing into her. It saturated her, inflating her torn and bleeding soul until it was whole in a way it'd never been. Kagome's heart sped up as Kohaku then claimed her as his priestess, connecting their souls and lives; bonding them such that she'd never be truly alone again.

Moved beyond words, Kagome let Kohaku cradle her against him, feeling very young and out of her depth. He tenderly supported her, like a solid wall of protection; his soul like powerful white scales guarding hers fiercely.

"You are mine, Lady Kagome," he told her when she finally raised her eyes. "You will come to me for all of your needs-everything and anything you want."

Before him, a request like that would have sent her into a fit-stubbornly declaring herself _quite_ able, _thank you_. However, everything was different now. Kohaku was _her_ spirit. He was _supposed_ to take care of her and she could only be pleased that he accepted that.

Nodding, she grasped the white cloth of his top. "I'm sorry I have to fix the Jewel before I can fully take up my responsibilities to you," she whispered.

"I knew and consented to that before tempting you, Lady Kagome," he assured her, brushing back her hair. "It is enough that you are _mine_. I must stay with my river, but when you wish my presence or need me, I will feel it and I will come to you."

Kagome swallowed, trying to sort her emotions. Kohaku swept her into his arms and moved to the surface of the water. In a moment, he was standing alongside his river, flaring his power to dry them completely. The priestess held onto him as he transformed her swimsuit into a traditional priestess outfit, protecting her against the cooling night air.

"I don't want to leave you," she admitted hoarsely in embarrassment. The thought of doing so when she'd just found what felt like her other half shattered her heart.

"Don't cry," Kohaku commanded gently. "I will never relinquish you nor share you with another. I will wait for my priestess as long as it takes."

Meeting his eyes with all the emotions that promise evoked, Kagome was gratified to see his face soften. He lowered her feet to the ground and then touched his forehead to hers.

"Your soul opens its memories to me, showing me all that you've done and experienced. Even should the Jewel take you so far from me as your birth time, I will not give you up," he vowed.

Feeling his heart steadily beating under her fingers and the way his soul let hers nestle completely into him, Kagome knew he was telling the truth. Her reiki flickered hesitantly until Kohaku's power met it encouragingly. She did have to leave soon, but they had a small moment of time before then. Closing her eyes, she let herself get lost in him, entirely submitting to another in a way she never had or would again. And, he met her, accepting her and what she gave happily.

Distantly, she registered the moment being rudely intruded upon by her well-meaning but ill-timed friends. She just couldn't pull herself away from him to care. She was utterly and completely where she belonged.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha snarled. "Let Kagome go!"

Kagome stirred enough to face her friends, but didn't get past that. Kohaku placed one hand on her lower abdomen and one across her shoulders as he kept her back pressed to his chest. The embrace was blatantly possessive as he narrowed his eyes, but Kagome was honestly just happy to be as surrounded physically by him as she was spiritually.

"Ah, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up in astonishment and warning, "you should lower Tetsusaiga."

"What?!" he growled and even Sango was surprised.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "Kagome looks _drugged_!"

Miroku had to give her that. Kagome was practically snuggled into the strange male, her hands on his arms and her face tucked contentedly into his neck. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to anything besides the male behind her. If Miroku wasn't as spiritually aware as he was, he would have thought something nefarious had been done to her, too.

However, he happened to be very aware of what had apparently occurred and knew that he couldn't let his friends go rushing in like they normally did.

"But, she's not," he protested firmly, watching the ethereal male holding his friend while raw power practically ignited the air. It was almost hard to breathe as the entwined couple's power combined. "Lady Kagome has found her patron spirit."

Sango nearly dropped Hiraikotsu while Kirara and Shippō looked on in awe. Inuyasha had tensed at that information, his fangs flashing in displeasure.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Kind of obvious, once you really _look_ ," Shippō pointed out. "Besides, he feels just like the scale Kagome got a while back. You know, the one she said a _river spirit_ gave her?"

Sango covered her mouth as the spirit returned his attention to Kagome, once he saw that they were not going to attack. His entire demeanor transformed into something infinitely softer as he gently tipped her head up and met her eyes.

"I must depart, Lady Kagome," he told her quietly.

Blinking, Kagome processed that and then shook her head. "You said you'd know when I needed you or wished for your presence," she entreated, twisting in his hold until she could burrow into him.

Smiling, he bent and whispered in her ear something not even Inuyasha could hear. After a moment, Kagome reluctantly nodded. The spirit took her hands and stepped back, his attention solely on her.

"All right then, my priestess?"

Taking a breath, Kagome gave a weak smile. "Yeah. Go do your thing, then."

He studied her a moment longer, as if to ascertain the truth of her words. Finally, he squeezed her hands and transformed into a large dragon. Kagome held his muzzle when he nuzzled her and then watched as he disappeared back into the water.

Trembling, she would have collapsed had Inuyasha and Sango not each caught one of her arms. Kirara transformed and let the priestess sit on her back as Sango looked at her worriedly.

"Kagome? What happened? Was Miroku right?" she asked rapidly while Inuyasha sniffed her over.

Kagome's brows drew together as she recovered herself and looked at her friends. "I'm sorry I worried you guys. I…that was Kohaku."

Miroku patted her shoulder, for once not taking advantage of the situation. He'd heard from many sources that the first accepting between a spirit and their holy person was profoundly personal and life-altering. He was Kagome's friend first and foremost and she seemed very much in need of her friends right then.

"He was extremely powerful," Miroku noted. "I can understand why he made such an impression the first time."

Sango frowned. "Did he _force_ you to agree to be his priestess, Kagome?"

Inuyasha stiffened at that question, his nose telling him a million things that had changed with Kagome, but he was only understanding about half of it. What he did get was the distinct claim of the damned dragon and a pretty potent warning.

"No!" Kagome jerked, offended. "He would _never_ do that!"

"Not with that kind of bond," Miroku agreed, relieving the others. "Lady Kagome, did you really find your perfect complement?"

Blushing brightly, she ducked her head and nodded as she touched her necklace. A smirk crept onto the monk's face.

"And he _beguiled_ you into accepting him? I've heard _fascinating_ rumors about such a thing, but have never gotten the chance to truly ask someone who's experienced it," he stated, his purple eyes dancing with mischief and what the others had come to realize was perversion.

Kagome crossed her arms, though, and looked away. "I don't really want to talk about it," she whispered. "Lord Kohaku asked and I agreed. That's all you need to know."

Inuyasha scowled. "What about the shard hunt?"

"What about it? He knows I have responsibilities," she replied. "He promised to defer my duties to him until the Jewel is complete, so don't go worrying about that."

Shippō was staring into the water, the lingering power in the air causing his tail to bush up. As Inuyasha picked a fight with Kagome, the kit wondered if the hanyō understood that he'd just well and truly lost the girl for good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Girl Talk!**


	2. Explained

**AN:** Wow! I did _not_ expect this to be received so well! Though, I adore Spirited Away, so I guess I should have realized I wasn't the only one, lol. Thank you all _so much_ for reading this and double thanks to those who took the time to review.

* * *

As soon as things settled and Kagome wasn't feeling so emotional over what had happened, Sango dragged her away for some girl time. The priestess went easily, knowing that she needed to speak to someone else about it or she'd go crazy. They were two days from the Kohaku River, but they'd managed to find a small spring that the girls immediately took advantage of. Ditching the boys, they set about cleaning themselves before settling in for girl-talk.

Sango eyed her friend and made a get-on-with-it motion. Dropping her gaze, Kagome wondered where to start; to even begin explaining what had transpired.

"You know how it's generally accepted that priestesses and monks are created to serve the spirits?" She finally asked.

"Yes."

Kagome crossed her arms and stared at the spot where her legs disappeared into the water. "I've never felt anything like that, despite all the spirits we've run into. No pull, nothing. They were all just people we met. Until Kohaku. Even that first time when he saved me, it was like my soul woke up. When he left, I had a profound sense of loss and the crazy notion to jump back into the rapids after him."

The slayer's eyes widened. "You didn't, right?"

Giggling, Kagome shook her head. "Of course not. Two days ago, the scale he'd given me warmed when I approached the river. That's how I knew it was his. I was really excited, because I thought it would be a lot longer before I saw him again. Almost as soon as I dove in, Kohaku was there. He asked about my swimsuit."

Sango grinned at that, but sobered as Kagome haltingly told her what had transpired next. Kagome's emotions made her words raw and almost too personal, but her friend listened without interrupting.

"It was almost a physical pain when he left this last time," Kagome whispered. "But, I can still feel his soul wrapped around mine; connected to me like we're one. So, the whole thing about perfect complements has to be true, because I can't imagine anything feeling this wonderful, Sango."

Turning over all that she'd been told, Sango thought back on the little she'd seen of the spirit. He'd been extremely protective of Kagome, but also gentle with her. She didn't think she was wrong in thinking he looked just as displeased at parting with Kagome as she was with him. That was to be expected, she supposed, as not only was he Kagome's patron, but a _dragon_. Dragons were notorious for jealously guarding what belonged to them.

"He seemed to cherish you already," she decided on saying.

Kagome's eyes brightened as she looked at her. "He really does. He's not human, so what I get from where we're connected takes a bit of translating, but I'm learning. I hope that I can be even half as perfect for him as he is for me."

The scales around her soul shifted, letting her know he'd heard that thought. Amusement echoed to her, followed by assurance and longing. Face soft, Kagome touched her necklace, unaware of Sango watching her closely. Kohaku did not like how far she was from him, making her wonder how he'd fare when she made her trips home.

"You have to be," Sango stated, "for you to be perfect complements. But, what do you mean that he inflated your soul?"

"Kikyō still has a piece of my soul, remember?" she answered. "Kohaku healed my soul completely, re-growing the missing section so that mine was whole when he bound us together. Kikyō and I no longer have that connection. You might even say I'm no longer her reincarnation, because all that was left from her life is in the piece that the golem carries. Kohaku basically carved her out so that the soul I now have was not shaped at all by her life."

Sango gaped at her, pleased but floored by that. "Y-your patron must be exceedingly powerful to manage that. Judging by his horns, he is still young, too, which means he'll only grow in ability. Dragons _are_ renowned for their strength, though, and he's mastered a human form already."

Blushing deeply, Kagome averted her eyes. "Yeah, didn't know about that until I'd agreed to be his." Throwing her hands over her face, she groaned. "He's _so_ pretty! I can barely concentrate because of it. I don't think priestesses are supposed to lust after their spirits."

Kohaku's soul stilled, giving her the distinct impression of him cocking his head to the side. Embarrassed that he was still paying attention to the personal conversation, Kagome tried to shoo him away. He wasn't happy, but he obliged her and turned his attention elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Sango was watching her pensively. "I'm not sure about that, Kagome. Perfect complements have an entirely different set of rules than regular spirits and priestesses. For all intents and purposes, you're kind of married to him. Why shouldn't he take care of you sexually?"

Blanching at her normally prudish friend, Kagome pulled her legs up and dried them. "I don't want _sex_ to be a-a _duty_ , Sango!" she hissed.

Softening, the older female shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Kagome, he beguiled you with pleasure and provision, right? That means that he is attracted to you, too. He told you to come to him for _everything._ " She patted her shoulder. "You should consider that, because he _won't_ allow you to go to another for pleasure and he _won't_ be pleased if your heart turns towards someone else. Even Inuyasha."

Halting in the middle of pulling on her shoes, Kagome looked at her friend. Sometimes it felt like she'd been in love with the hanyō forever, but lately she'd begun to realize that she'd had a _crush_ on him. True, it'd been built on a solid foundation of friendship, but the love she had for Inuyasha was platonic. It'd taken her heart some time to catch up with her mind, but she had eventually gotten there.

And now, the idea of going to anyone besides Kohaku…sort of repelled her.

"I wouldn't," she insisted as they started back to camp. Then, her expression turned mischievous. "Besides, who could possibly live up to _him_?"

Giggling together, the girls bewildered the males of the group when they returned. Silently, the guys exchanged looks and agreed not to ask. Kirara rolled her eyes and curled her tales over her face to resume her sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Inuyasha opens his mouth!**


	3. Claimed

Inuyasha cornered her the next day, Miroku having held him off as long as he could.

"What exactly did you agree to do for that spirit bastard?" he demanded to know.

Scowling, Kagome straightened to her tallest, which wasn't as impressive as she might have wished. "I agreed to be his priestess, Inuyasha. Once the Jewel is complete, I'll return to him and fulfill whatever obligations he tasks me with."

"You _idiot!_ You bound yourself to a being you just met! How the hell do you know he's not after the Jewel himself, huh? Seems a pretty smart way to get access to it."

Hurt flared in her at his words, as if all she was worth was the Jewel. Logically, she knew Inuyasha hadn't meant it like that, but he was always phrasing things in the most belittling way. Working her jaw, she tried to bite back her urge to sit him and the sting of tears.

"I can feel his _soul_ , Inuyasha," she snarled. "He doesn't care about the Jewel at all, save for how it affects _me_. Thanks for the vote of confidence, though, that the only way I'd be able to find a patron is if they were after the _Jewel_."

Spinning on her heel, she stormed away. Sango got in Inuyasha's way and shook her head at him.

"Let her cool off, Inuyasha. You'll only make it worse if you go after her now."

Ears back, he relented and muttered about setting up camp before leaping into a tree. Miroku came up beside Sango, his eyes on the area of the woods that Kagome had gone into.

"Is she truly okay?"

Shrugging, Sango began making camp. "Yes. It's just a lot to adjust to."

He nodded. "I can imagine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome slowed her determined, angry stride when she heard water running. It was getting dark, but she didn't feel like crawling back to camp just yet. Following the sound, she nearly stumbled when her necklace warmed.

"No way," she muttered, grasping it. They were nowhere near the Kohaku River, and yet…suddenly she was standing on its banks.

Blinking wide eyes, she stared out over it as the moon lit it in silver luminescence. Somehow, she wasn't shocked when hands found her waist and tugged her until her back was pressed against a strong chest.

"You've been troubled," Kohaku noted, sweeping her hair over one shoulder so that he had access to her neck.

Sucking in a breath, Kagome wondered how to explain with him dragging his tongue up her throat. Sharp teeth nipped her just hard enough to leave a mark, sending a bolt of heat surging through her, amplified when he tongued the area a moment later.

"I d-didn't mean to bother you," she stuttered as his power wrapped deliciously around her.

He'd loosened her clothes enough to be able to tug her top down one shoulder. "You are never a bother," he told her, lips against her skin. "I've hungered for you, my priestess."

She was so hot…she wanted to rip her clothes off and fall into his waters. Breathing heavily, she rolled her head to the side to look at him. In the moonlight, Kohaku was divine, his eyes a dark hunter-green that seemed to devour her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

His hand slid into her pants, making her tremble when he continued on past her panty line. Fingers touching her in a way no one else ever had, Kohaku watched her intently. Kagome gasped and arched into him when he pushed one digit inside her and stroked her languidly. Her arousal only flared hotter when he cupped her breast and rolled a nipple in a way that had her moaning.

"I'm touching you," he answered, his breath washing over her sensitive ear as he continued his torture. "Your waters call to me, Kagome. I want to taste them, to lose myself in them until we are one. Shall I claim you now?"

His tongue traced her ear just as he flicked the bundle of nerves between her legs. That, combined with their power twining and his soul calling to hers, gave her no other choice.

"Yes!" she pleaded. "Please, Kohaku!"

Turning her to face him, Kohaku kissed her deeply. Kagome threw her arms around his neck, letting him support her suddenly shaky form as she shyly responded to the kiss. She wasn't aware of their clothes falling away until Kohaku lowered them into the water. Even then, it was a brief, fleeting thought, as he claimed the entirety of her attention. In the water, it was almost a sensory deprivation and so everything that passed between them was heightened to unimaginable levels.

When Kohaku finally claimed her body as surely as he'd claimed every other part of her, Kagome was in a haze of pleasure she'd never find with anyone else. Kohaku made certain that she crested again and again, branding his name into every fiber of her essence. She knew with every gentle touch and tender caress that he wasn't doing this out of duty. He honestly was as enthralled by her as she was by him.

And the feel of him filling her so perfectly would never cease to amaze her. When he at last found his own release, Kagome wrapped her legs around him and cried into his neck. Kohaku shuddered and then held her just as fiercely.

"I have never shared pleasure with another," he told her, "but I do not think even Amaterasu could outshine you when you come apart for me."

The knowledge that they'd lost their virginities together had Kagome falling even more for her spirit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Sango arched a brow when Kagome dreamily drifted back to camp later that night. "Kagome? We were getting worried."

The priestess blinked and stared at her a minute before apologizing. "Sorry. I didn't think…well, I was just going to cool off, but my upset roused Kohaku enough that he came to me. Sort of. I came to him? His magic's really handy," she said on a girly sigh.

Miroku covered his mouth when Kagome eased onto her sleeping bag instead of just flopping as she normally did. Inuyasha was scowling down at her with his arms crossed.

"You stink of dragon," he growled.

"Kohaku doesn't stink," she glared at him. "He smells crisp and clean and _wonderful_ ," she ended on another sigh.

Sango and Inuyasha could only gape at her, having never seen her act so. Recovering first, Sango straightened and wondered if the thought she'd just had could possibly be true.

"Did you talk to him about what we talked about?" she had to ask.

A smile lit the other female's face with such satisfaction, Sango itched to drag her off for details.

"Trust me when I say, he definitely doesn't have a problem with it," she smirked. "And you were right. Sooooo right."

Grinning, Sango nodded. "I want to know everything."

Shippō was looking between them in confusion. "So do I! What happened, Kagome?"

"Kohaku cleared up some confusion I had," Kagome told him.

Miroku crossed his arms. "You must have been very confused, you were gone for hours," he had to say, violet eyes wide with innocence that fooled no one.

Kagome blushed brightly, but shot back, "He was very thorough in his explanation. I asked for clarification on a couple of salient points, too."

Choking, Sango hid her face as she tried not to laugh at Miroku's gleeful expression. Inuyasha and Shippō were looking at them all in bewilderment.

"I don't get it," the kitsune finally muttered.

Inuyasha huffed and leaned back. "The wench probably needed help getting back. She's got no sense of direction."

"Kohaku wasn't complaining," she stated archly.

Miroku cackled at that, finally unable to help himself. Inuyasha didn't know what had set the pervert off, but knocked him out just on principle.

"Stupid monk. Everything ain't about sex," he growled.

Kagome met Sango's eyes and had to press her lips together at the mischief she saw reflected there. Everything seemed so much lighter now and she wasn't even that embarrassed that two of her friends knew she'd gotten laid. It was Kohaku, after all, and she'd never be ashamed of him.

The scales around her soul fluttered, as if he was happy at her thoughts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Final battle!**


	4. Whimsy

The time did come when she had to make a trip back to her time. Kohaku had warned her not to look for his future self-even information-because of the risk of changing what shouldn't be changed. He didn't like that she would be so far from him, but he could not forbid it. He'd known from the beginning that she had responsibilities in both times.

Neither of them was prepared for the agonizing maw that opened inside them when time pulled them apart. Kagome nearly collapsed at the loss of her other half. It felt like someone had severed an appendage from her.

Staggering up, she vowed to make this the quickest trip ever. Instead of five days, she stayed two hours and rushed back down the well. As soon as she'd made it to the top, Kohaku was in front of her.

Dropping all of her things, Kagome lunged for him, finding him meeting her halfway. This time, his kisses were demanding and fierce, almost setting her on fire from the ferocity. His power pulsed out, clearing the area and ensuring _nothing_ bothered them. The feel of it made her moan into his mouth, her hands scrambling to get his clothes off. With a small breeze, both of their clothes were gone and Kohaku was suddenly pressing her back into a softness that couldn't possibly be the ground.

It was different, out of the water, as Kohaku was a solid weight above her. Kagome held onto him as he strengthened their bond, their souls one and his power flooding hers in a way that had her crying out for him. His eyes darkened as he cradled her cheeks and pushed her higher. When she finally came, she was incoherently sobbing his name.

Kohaku murmured something just before they fell into water. Finding the spots that made her wild, he kept her in a pleasure-filled delirium for the next five days.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's only one shard left," she told him a month later.

Kohaku turned his sparkling green eyes to her curiously. "You know where it is."

Swallowing, Kagome plucked at a thread on her hakama. "We think it's in the land of the dead."

Frowning, the spirit pulled her closer. "That is not a place for the living. You would be fine, but your companions would not fare well."

"We don't have any choice," she pointed out.

"Of course you do. Fight Naraku now and retrieve the shard after he's defeated. If he somehow manages to get your half, he'll have the Jewel in its entirety if you retrieve that shard."

Brows up, Kagome grinned and nuzzled into him. "That's brilliant. Thank you!"

Chuckling at her actions, Kohaku easily held her to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group did defeat Naraku and all of his minions. Kagome hurried eagerly back to Kohaku, stunned to find him waiting for her, a very familiar shard held in his palm.

"How did you get that?" she asked as she accepted the precious gift.

"It is no great feat for a spirit to traverse the world of the dead," he told her, his lips pulling up. "As I could not be with you for your final confrontation with the spider, I thought to aid you another way."

Tears in her eyes, Kagome cupped his face. "Thank you," she whispered as he nuzzled her palm.

Her friends were behind her, equally as surprised at the ease of acquiring the final shard. Inuyasha clenched his fists at seeing the two together again. They looked like they were in their own world, as if nothing else mattered to them besides each other. It disturbed him to see Kagome looking at another the way she'd once looked at him. Actually, he didn't think he'd ever seen her look that enthralled with anyone. Sango's assertion from their first meeting was right, Kagome did appear almost drugged as Kohaku held her.

"Keh! Hurry the hell up, wench!" he finally hollered to her.

Kohaku tucked her protectively in his arms and gave a sharp glance to the hanyō in warning. Kagome sighed and relented to her friend's insistence.

"I guess I _should_ merge the Jewel shards now," she muttered. Swallowing, she met Kohaku's eyes. "What if I get pulled back?"

Pain flickered in his gaze and his arms tightened minutely. "Then, find me as soon as you are able in the future. I refuse to relinquish you, even to time itself," he swore, his power flooding her and sealing his words as truth.

Wiping her cheeks, Kagome nodded and moved to her friends. "I'll feel really silly if nothing happens, but just in case…"

Shippō leapt into her arms and snuggled close. "I'll never, _ever_ forget you, Kagome! You're like the sister I always wanted."

Miroku nodded. "The same goes for me," he told her with a smile.

Sango hugged her and Shippō both, Kirara purring loudly at the group hug. "And us. If you are taken back, we'll bury things in front of the Goshinboku for you. Hopefully, some of it will survive until your time."

Sniffling, she whispered her feelings of love and friendship to all of them before turning to her stubborn hanyō friend. His ears were against his head as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't cry, woman. Nothing'll probably happen, now that you've made such a big deal about it."

Laughing wetly, she nevertheless hugged him. "Inuyasha, you'll always be my best friend."

Returning the embrace, he huffed quietly. "Suppose the feeling's mutual, since you developed a fondness for _dragons_."

Kagome smiled faintly at the jibe, having finally sat down with Inuyasha and hashed out their relationship shortly after Kohaku had fully claimed her. Inuyasha hadn't been pleased with it, but knew it was for the best. With Kikyō still wandering the land, his heart was always going to be torn between the two women. And, he cared too much for Kagome to take away her happiness, even if he had a rough way of showing it.

"Not dragons," she chided, "just Kohaku."

With that, she looked back at her spirit. He was watching her steadily, but she could feel the restlessness of his soul. Stepping up to him, she gripped his top and took a shuddering breath.

"I know it's really poor taste to ask in front of everyone, but will you kiss me? Just in case?" she asked softly.

Green eyes soft, he dipped his head and pressed his mouth to hers in a tender, heart-wrenching kiss that tasted too much like goodbye for her comfort. Sobbing, Kagome forced herself to bring up the final shard and merge it with the rest. The Jewel pulsed once, whole again for the first time in years. Then it flew into her side, dissolving back into her body. Kagome jerked and gasped, her eyes snapping open in alarm.

"No," she cried, reaching out to clasp Kohaku's hand as she began to be pulled away.

He pulled her back, his power building to keep her with him, but the remnants of the Jewel would not be daunted.

" _Please_ ," Kagome begged, desperately clinging to Kohaku as he transformed in order to wrap around her. "Don't take me away!"

For a moment, she thought it'd worked. Completely surrounded by his large, powerful body, Kagome thought he'd managed to fend off the Jewel. When her side pulsed again, she knew differently. Holding onto his muzzle, she urgently tried to get out all she could, knowing that he was going to be in agony for centuries.

"I'll find you, I _swear_ , Kohaku. I'm so sorry!" Her heart opened with all she felt for him just as the Jewel pulsed again and she faded away.

Kohaku staggered as near-debilitating pain struck his heart. Roaring his anger and desolation, he dove back into his churning waters.

Kagome's friends were left shocked in the wake of the event, wondering if they'd ever see either of the two again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Finding Kohaku!**


	5. Reunion

Landing with a thud, Kagome clutched her chest and nearly cried at the coldness of Kohaku's soul around hers. It felt frozen, almost like a fog was around it, and it sent a bolt of terror through her. He was _alive_ , though. She wouldn't be able to feel him like this if he were dead.

Near flying up the ladder, Kagome began to rush toward her house when her soul jerked. Blinking rapidly, she slowed and hesitantly followed the faint pull. It led her into the woods behind her house where a small creek was. Swallowing thickly, Kagome kept walking until she came upon a lake she could have sworn didn't exist. She knew every inch of her family's property, having been quite the explorer as a child, and she'd never seen that body of water.

Wringing her hands, the priestess went with her instincts and approached the lake. Looking into it, Kagome gasped as she spotted a great white dragon. He was curled up and slumbering deeply, his soul not stirring as she called his name.

"Kohaku, please," she yelled.

When he didn't reply, Kagome began shucking off her clothes and dove into the crystal clear water. She seemed to swim forever, her arms aching and her muscles burning with the strain. She refused to give up, however, even when the water felt like it'd turned into gelatin. Pushing forward, Kagome fought through it, crying and struggling until she finally reached her spirit.

"Kohaku," she sobbed, touching his nose.

At that, the scales around her soul shifted. Kagome sucked in a breath as large green eyes snapped open. When they focused on her, a massive shudder shook his form and the fog between their souls began to dissipate. Relieved beyond measure, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shimmering scales. Kohaku rumbled at that, as if every part of him had been asleep and he was only barely aware of what was happening.

"I have dreamed this dream often," he sighed, "but you have never felt this warm."

Holding him tighter, Kagome shook her head. "I'm not a dream, Kohaku. I came as soon as I could. I'm so sorry!"

Rousing, the dragon frowned and then jolted as his sleep fell away. His breaths picked up and before she knew it, he had transformed into his more humanoid form. Staring at her in heartbreaking wonder, he reached out and cupped her cheeks. When he felt the realness of her form and noted the desperation flooding him from their bond, he finally believed her.

"Kagome," he whispered, his eyes shining.

Nodding frantically, Kagome threw her arms around him, pressing as close as she could. Kohaku choked with the strength of his emotions and returned her embrace just as desperately. Stretching up, Kagome brought her mouth to his, this kiss filled with only beginnings-with hellos and sunrises and every good moment laid out before them.

And as Kohaku's power exploded into life around them, Kagome shook with how much he'd endured for her.

"A trifle," he murmured, tracing her face reverently. "Once your friends passed, I slept until time caught up with itself. My river aboveground was filled in, but I have always flowed under the earth as well. I slept behind your home, waiting for you to find me, as I knew you would."

Kagome shook her head and pressed her palm to his heart. She knew the agony he'd been in, having felt it herself that time she'd returned home. It would have driven her mad. His fervent faith in her, however, made her smile brilliantly at him.

"The Jewel dissolved into me," she whispered. "There is a very good chance that it'll sustain me as long as you live."

Eyes bright, Kohaku let his powers test the validity of her words. What he found had triumph and overwhelming happiness erupting in his veins.

"I shall not lose you to time," he confirmed. "But, I have had five centuries to miss you, my priestess, I am inclined to make up for that."

Kagome tugged his head down until he kissed her again, perfectly content to go along with that idea. Groaning, Kohaku clutched her to him and deepened the kiss. This joining was a reaffirming of her bond with him, that she was honestly with him again and that she wasn't leaving. Hands tangled in her hair, Kohaku watched her eyes as he claimed her again, his own filling with tears at once more having his other half with him. Despite his reassurances to her, he'd been mad with grief for longer than he cared to remember when she'd been pulled from him. It was only the distant echo of their bond still alive that kept him going for five centuries. Still, this moment with her swept all of that away; his isolated prison finally broken.

Their powers joined once more, just as their souls and bodies were, and they were finally whole.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why was it so difficult to get to you?" Kagome asked Kohaku later as they were staring at the small creek behind the shrine. "And why did I have to tow you out of the water?"

"You were piercing the veil between the worlds," he told her. "After the realms were split, measures were taken at the Crossroads to prevent beings from drifting between them. Our bond allowed you to fight through to me and I required an anchor to return to the human world. My waters existing in two realms aided our travel as well. Otherwise, we would have had a very difficult time returning."

Wrapping her hands around his arm, Kagome stared at the happily bubbling creek. "So, what now?"

He smiled down at her. "I cut out this creek shortly after you were taken from me. I can carve a narrow, but deep path from my underground river through here to a larger river not so far away. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Whatever makes you happy," she told him.

Pleased, he went to work on that, shocking the ecologists at the near-overnight transformation of a creek into a river. Kagome's grandfather was only too excited to have an actual spirit on the shrine and added the river onto his tour when visitors came. No one had the heart to tell him that it wasn't his stories that had people pouring in now; but rather the occasional glimpses people got of Kohaku in dragon form shooting through the water.

Mrs. Higurashi adored Kohaku, his care of her daughter ensuring that he had a firm supporter in the older woman.

"He's very much in love with you," she told Kagome one day as Sōta explained the rules of soccer to the dragon.

Kagome blushed deeply, but smiled. "I know. I can feel it."

Patting her hand, her mother silently let her know how happy she was for her.

As for her brother…

"Kohaku is _brilliant_ ," Sōta told her when he first saw Kohaku transform.

Smirking, Kagome crossed her arms. "Yep. He really is."

The dragon nuzzled her and then glanced to Sōta. "Would you like to fly?"

Ecstatic, the boy frantically nodded and then scrambled up Kohaku when the spirit motioned to him. After that flight, Kohaku could do no wrong in Sōta's book.

Once the frenzy of reuniting and acclimating eventually settled, however, Kagome was hit hard with the loss of her dearest friends. True to their words, her friends in the Warring States Era had, indeed left her many things over the years. Scrolls with birth announcements, tablets carved with claws to stand the test of time recounting stories she laughed over, and familiar weapons that served as death proclamations. She cried over all of them, locking herself in her room until Kohaku would no longer allow her to grieve alone. Holding onto him, she sobbed at the loss of her heart-family and the lives she'd missed out on because of the whimsy of the cursed Jewel.

That night, he carried her to his restored river and submerged them as he had the first time he'd claimed her. Kagome let him take the pain away as he once more brought her into a world where all she knew was pleasure and fulfillment. They didn't emerge for days and would have probably stayed longer, had Kagome not worried about her family. Kohaku allowed it, because she really had begun to mend and he knew she needed her family's support as well.

"I remember your friends coming to light incense at my shrine," he told her later as she lay across his chest. "They were unwavering in their loyalty to you, even if all that was left of you was me. Inuyasha found a kind of happiness with Kikyō, but they had no children and he passed shortly after she died a second time. He made sure to record your friends' lives for you, however."

Thinking over the tablets Inuyasha had painstakingly carved for her, Kagome swallowed against a wave of affection and loss. "He was my best friend. In a way, we taught each other how to grow up, you know?"

Humming, Kohaku traced the ridges of her spine and curled his soul more securely around hers. "Shippō, Kirara, and Sesshōmaru yet lived when I decided to slumber in wait. They are in the demon world."

Brightening with hope, Kagome sat up and peered down at him. "Can we go see them?"

He chuckled and stroked back her hair. "Of course. Now that you've woken me and pulled me across worlds, traversing the realms will be no great feat. My power is extremely adaptive; I memorized the spells on the veil when we were piercing it."

Laughing gleefully, she kissed him with all the love in her heart and was pleased when he returned it just as intently.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Loose Ends!**


	6. Meetings

**An:** Last chapter! I've enjoyed writing for all of you and hope this story was a bit of fluff that brightened your day. I had to rewrite this chapter and the previous one a _lot_ because I kept trying to stick Kohaku in the bathhouse. It just didn't work. Not with the way he'd wanted to be written earlier. (Plus, I sort of hate memory loss stories. That probably hampered my muse.) Anyways, Cadge is a beast that just keeps demanding to be fed, so Beguiled is my comfort, fluff piece in comparison. I like happy!Kagome, lol.

* * *

"I _knew_ she'd have him bring her here!" Shippō crowed to Sesshōmaru after the tears and hugs had stopped.

The dog demon merely looked at him impassively. "This Sesshōmaru did not argue that point, fox."

Huffing, Shippō ignored him and levelled a look at Kohaku. "Pretty sneaky of you to make your river a Crossroad, though. I wouldn't have thought of it."

The dragon rolled his shoulders, his eyes soft as Kagome petted Kirara and happily met the cat's family.

"It provided me with avenues to meet needs I knew my priestess would have," he replied quietly.

Sesshōmaru's lips turned up ever so slightly at that far-reaching idea. "You mean to bring her here when she tires of the human world."

Kohaku didn't deny it. "Yes. This is where the rest of her family will be."

The mischief Shippō had been pondering momentarily fled at those words. Looking at his heart-sister, he felt relief swamp him at the knowledge that she'd returned to his life for good.

"Thank you," the fox told him.

"Indeed, the priestess has long been an ally. This Sesshōmaru is pleased to have such a powerful priestess once more by his side."

Kagome walked over then, holding Kirara's youngest daughter. "I never thought I'd hear that," she grinned. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Sesshōmaru."

"Hn."

Laughing, she looped her arm through Kohaku's and looked up at him with large, grateful eyes. Her soul radiated peace, mending the desolation in his that he'd acquired in the lonely years without her. Placing his hand over hers, he silently let her know that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately, Kagome's high school past made a comeback one bright day in June when she'd finished up the talismans for the shrine's shop and was relaxing on the river bank.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice greeted.

Turning, Kagome mentally groaned at seeing Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka dragging a blushing Hojo over. The scene was so reminiscent of her school days that Kagome experience a brief moment of surrealism where she wondered if the last few years had been a dream. The widening of the four's eyes, however, and the hand that was offering to help her up shattered that thought. Smiling, Kagome accepted Kohaku's aid and stood beside him as her former friends approached.

"Hey, guys," she replied.

"We haven't seen you in _ages_ ," Yuka gushed, eyeing the unearthly male beside Kagome. "Who's this?"

"Kohaku, this is Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo. We were friends in high school. Guys, this is my husband, Kohaku."

Four flabbergasted expressions met that announcement.

"Husband?" a dejected Hojo asked, making Kohaku tip his head to the side curiously.

"Yes. Kagome has told me about you. We had a private ceremony, otherwise, I'm sure her friends would have been invited," Kohaku told them easily.

Kagome smiled at his way of phrasing that. He'd sexed her up underwater _after_ enchanting every sensibility she had. Private, indeed. And, if any kind of formal ceremony _had_ occurred, the only friends that she would have invited were her heart-family in the past.

"Oh, of course," Eri recovered enough to say. Practically shoving Hojo aside, she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the side. "Just need a moment for girl talk, Kohaku!" she called back as Ayumi and Yuka followed.

"You've got some explaining to do," she hissed at Kagome. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?!" Kagome blanched. "No!"

Ayumi looked relieved. "Oh, good. Congratulations, Kagome," she told her sincerely.

Yuka crossed her arms. "Where on Earth did you find a man as gorgeous as _him_?" she fanned herself. "And why didn't you bring me along?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome exchanged looks with Ayumi, glad that the quieter girl hadn't changed. "Kohaku saved my life when I fell into a river," she admitted, figuring she'd get away from them quicker if she spilled some of the info.

"How romantic," Eri sighed, hearts in her eyes. "How did he propose?"

"At the same river where we'd met," she huffed.

"I'm getting the feeling that you aren't glad to see us," Yuka drawled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You guys ditched me after you went off to college and show up out of nowhere today to-what? See if I'd finally date Hojo? See if you could make fun of me because I didn't get into uni?"

Ayumi looked horrified. "No! Kagome, we ran into Hojo on our way to see you and he tagged along! We just wanted to visit with you. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch."

Relenting, Kagome blew out a breath and nodded. "Yeah, me too. Look, you guys just caught me by surprise today. Why don't you call the next time you're in town and we'll go do something."

"With your yummy husband?" Eri asked, a sly look in her eyes.

Grinning, Kagome nodded. "If he can. Now, let's go save Hojo from completely embarrassing himself. I think he just told Kohaku he'd fight him to the death for me."

Bewildered, the girls turned and did, indeed, see Hojo with his fists up. Kohaku was staring at him as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of the human.

Hurrying over, Kagome looked up at Kohaku for explanation while the girls tried to get Hojo to calm down.

"He seems to be under the impression that your family arranged our marriage and that he'd be doing you a favor if he…defeated me," Kohaku told her, arching a brow.

Sputtering, Kagome glared at Hojo. "What the hell, Hojo? Kohaku's my _husband_ and even if we _did_ have an arranged marriage it wouldn't be _any_ of your business!"

"Which, we don't," Kohaku pointed out. "Kagome is my perfect complement."

Ayumi smiled at that. "Oh, just like in the stories about spirits and priestesses! That's so sweet!"

Hojo finally freed himself from his friends. "I swear, Kagome, I—"

Whatever he was going to say, they'd never know, as he abruptly slumped to the ground. Yuka stared at him in confusion and nudged him with her foot.

"What was that? He's alive, but I've never seen anyone just pass out like that."

"Maybe we should call an ambulance," Kagome noted, sliding her hand into Kohaku's and squeezing it in thanks.

Agreeing, they called the ambulance and sent Hojo off to be diagnosed with something that had nothing to do with 'loss of consciousness due to ticking off dragon.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know why you like this place," Kagome grumbled as she and Kohaku paused at the edge of a short bridge.

Looking up at the massive bathhouse, Kohaku smirked. "You like it as well, Kagome. You simply allow your distaste of Yubaba to hamper your enjoyment of it."

Narrowing her eyes, she poked his side. "She is a ruthless witch and her bouncing heads freak me out. Not many things can claim that anymore, Haku."

His expression softened at the nickname and he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'll treat you to your favorite herbal bath."

"It's our anniversary," she began to relent, "can we have a _private_ bath?"

"Of course. I already made arrangements," he agreed. "As soon as they light the lanterns, the boiler will fire up and we can go in."

A noise behind them had them looking over their shoulders. Both of them stiffened when they spotted a human child looking around nervously. Kagome took off with a sprint, Kohaku right behind her.

"Hey! You! Little girl!" she called, catching the human's attention. "Get out of here!"

"What?" she gaped, but was already rushing back to her parents.

Kohaku cursed when he saw them eating, the protective spells around the food beginning to take effect. Kagome threw up a barrier around the food while he used his wind to latch onto the two and drag them behind.

"You have to get back to the tunnel before nightfall!" Kagome insisted, hauling the girl by her hand. "Otherwise, you'll be stuck here and it _won't_ be pretty. Your parents ate spirit food. They'll be sick back in the human world for a few days, but if they stay here, Yubaba will turn them into pigs."

The girl began to cry, but determinedly kept pace with them. Kohaku hurled the irresponsible parents into the tunnel, Kagome following with the girl shortly.

"Go on then," Kohaku urged her. "This is the spirit world, little girl. You don't belong here."

Sniffling, she nodded and bowed. "Thank you very much! I won't forget your kindness."

As she scurried through the tunnel and through the veil to the human world, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Leaning on Kohaku, she laughed in disbelief.

"We can't catch a break even over here," she chuckled. "I am so glad we spotted her before anyone else did."

"Or before her parents had eaten enough to turn into pigs," Kohaku agreed. "She must be sensitive to have passed through the veil so easily."

Humming in thought, Kagome held onto him as he flew them back towards the bathhouse. "I wonder how her parents will rationalize being chucked out of the spirit world by a dragon."

He grinned. "You should have brought your bow. A priestess patrolling the border between the worlds would be a wonderful story."

"Welcome back, Lord Kohaku!" a frog greeted as they walked across the bridge. "And, Lady Kagome! I hear it's your anniversary, congratulations!"

Kagome smiled down at him as Kohaku nodded.

"Thank you."

When they were shown to the bath they'd rented, Kagome arched a brow at her husband. "If Yubaba harasses you about working for her this time, I might purify her."

Amused, he helped her into the water and then drew her back to his chest. "I might let you."

Appeased at his easy words, Kagome ran her fingers through his soft hair. Kohaku leaned his forehead against hers and then brought them under the water. Smiling, the priestess lost herself in her spirit, just as she'd done all those years ago when he'd first beguiled her.

* * *

 **The End! And thank you all for your amazing reviews! You keep my fingers to the keyboard and my muse tempted!**


End file.
